Harmless Heart
by Reese Cup
Summary: All you need is trust...HM!


Harmless Heart

PG

Summary: All you need is trust...

**You said you were afraid to trust **

**So sorry for yourself it must be hard **

**Living inside your head **

**And I'm no angel in disguise **

**I've had my share of alibis **

**But I was true to you **

**I meant every word I said **

**What's the use **

**You believe whatever you want to **

"Why won't you trust me!" Mac cried uphappily. She was standing in Harm's apartment, trying her hardest to hold back tears.

Harm looked at her sadly. "How can I?" he whipsered, "Everytime I'm ready you're not. How do I know you won't go back to him." The him he was refering to was Brumby.

Mac looked at him, enraged. "I told you it was over!" she cried, "I don't love him Harm." She looked him straight in the eyes. "You know who I love." she glared at him. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

Harm walked to the kitchen, his back facing Mac as he stared out the window. "I'm afraid to trust you." he said simply. "You're my best friend Mac, and I still can't trust you. Why can't I trust you?" the last few words weren't directed to Mac, but she heard them anyway.

"We're just at that point again." she said, "I knew things were going too well." She shook her head and laughed bitterly. "I left a man who loved me deeply, and who could give me everything I ever wanted."

Harm smiled in spite of himself. "A good job, a good man, and lots of comfortable shoes." he said. He walked over to the door. "I have to go." he said abrubtly. "I...I just need to think."

**You can run, you can hide **

**Love will still come to find you **

**You can turn it away **

**Keep romancing your pain **

**Your the best at self-defense **

**I'd say you've mastered the art **

**But baby, mine was a harmless heart **

Mac grabbed his arm. "Don't leave like this." she said, a pleading note in her voice. "I know I'm not an angel. I've made my mistakes, but you're no Mr. Perfect either. When I was ready, you weren't."

Harm just shook his head. "I was in a relationship." he said, "I couldn't just leave it." He looked longingly at the door. _I really want out of here..._ he thought.

"I was in a relationship too Harm!" she cried angrily. "But I knew it was a lie. I knew who I really loved. Can you look me in the eye, and honestly say you don't love me?" Her voice quavered slightly, but she held back her tears.

Harm looked at her, desperation in his eyes. "I don't know how I feel right now." he said softly, "I just don't know."

**In your eyes I'm like the rest **

**You set me up to fail the test **

**And prove that you were right **

**Everyone lets you down **

**The ghost of all that might have been **

**Is tapping on your shoulder **

**But you just keep right on movin' **

**You never turn around **

**If you ever do **

**I hope you see that I really loved you **

"You just won't let it go." Mac whispered, "You can't let anything go. You're too scared that you'll crash and fall. Why can't you just enjoy the flight while it lasts? It may turn out to be the best thing in your life." She was using flight metaphors, hoping that would appeal to him.

Harm would meet Mac's gaze. Images of what might be flooded through his mind. A house in the country, kids in the yard. These were all things that he wanted. He knew he wanted these things with Mac, but he couldn't let go of his past. "The flight would never even take off." he said.

Mac walked over to the door and grasped the handle. "You know how you feel, Harm. You just can't let go of the ghosts of the past," she said, her voice full of sorrow. "Good-bye Harm." she whispered, walking out. The door shut after her, leaving a still silence in the room.

"Sarah." Harm whispered. "What have I done?"

**You can run, you can hide **

**Love will still come to find you **

**You can turn it away **

**Keep romancing your pain **

**Your the best at self-defense **

**I'd say you've mastered the art **

**But baby, mine was a harmless heart **

Mac ran to her car. Her tears mingled with the rain on her face as she jerked open the car door. She buried her head on the steering wheel, sobbing. "Why does he keep defending himelf?" she asked herself desperately. "He always does this. Can't he tell that I love him? Can't he tell that I'm coming to him, no strings attatched." She looked out the rain-streaked windows, and put the key in the ignition.

Back in his apartment, Harm was pacing the floor restlessly. He flicked on his radio, catching the last few words of "Harmless Heart" by Trisha Yearwood.

**Your the best at self-defense **

**I'd say you've mastered the art **

**But baby, mine was a harmless heart **

**Baby, mine was a harmless heart **

The ending notes left him standing there in silence. "She loves me," he whispered. "She came to me, finally, and I pushed her away. I just used self-defense to push her away." He ran to the door, and down the stairs. "Please don't be gone," he prayed. "Please don't let me be too late."

He skidded to a shop when he saw Mac's car still there, not knowing how to approach her. He walked slowly to the car, and rapped on the window. "Please don't leave."

Mac looked at him, her face streaked with tears. "Give me one good reason to stay," she said, "Give me one good reason not to put this car into gear and never look back."

Harm looked at her in anguish. "Because I finally realized that I don't want love to leave me behind." he said. "Please come back to me Sarah. I trust you. I love you."

Mac pulled open the car door and ran into Harm's arms. She leaned up on tiptoes and kissed him softly. "I love you too," she whispered.

There was no more need for words as Harm led her up to his apartment, their faces glowing with anticipation of the new life they were about to begin. Together.

(A/N: Yet another short, sweet songfic. I worked hard on this one, and I hope you enjoy it! As for my other story, I lost everything on it. I'm working on it again, but honestly I've lost all my intrest for it. Don't worry though, I won't leave you hanging. Please read and review! Thanks to Nancy for beta-reading this for me!)


End file.
